Prom
by Skyler Luke
Summary: The Phineas and Ferb children have prom, Alot will happen, Old and New crushes, Crazyness, Love and more... Read!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This is my newest story with the PaF childrens Prom. The Kids are 17 or 18. I don't own PaF... I only own my OC's... Duh!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Bella, I love you" Max said dancing with his newly-girlfriend."I love you too Max," Bella kissed for a while, and then Bella said "Max...".<p>

"Yes?"."Wake up!".

- - - In the real world two minutes before - - -

"Max..., Max Flynn..., Max Middlesmith.., Bella's Husband...? *Whispers* that didn't work... Hmm... *Yells* Maxwell Tyler Flynn wake up!" Flint said/whispered/yelled. Max jumped up and said, "What happened?". Flint said jokingly "Robots took over the world". Max said "Really?". Flint said "No! Max! We are 17 years old we shouldn't believe in silly things like Robots taking over the world!". Max said, "It could Happen Flint!". Flint rolled his eyes and they left to their lockers.

Flint asked, "So are you going to ask Bella out to the prom?". Max answered "Maybe...". Flint said, "Well you should hurry and do it! Felix Matthews Is about to ask her out!". Max said "What?". He eavesdropped into the Conversation of Felix and Bella,

"Bella, Want to go to the Prom with me?".

"Well... *Looks at Max and then back and Felix, Sadly* Sure Felix".

"Cool, See yah".

Max was mad and started cussing, Flint said "Max, You know we could use Heinz's and Rodney's Machines on Felix to make him Disappear or even Die". Max looked at Flint and said smiling a bit "Death is too good for Felix". Flint said "There's that Evil smile I like". Max said "You sound Gay Flint". Flint said "I don't care! I like your evil smile! But also Max, You're gay too". Max asked "How?". Flint said "Many ways!". Max said "Whatever...". Flint said "We kinda are like the Mario Brothers, But we are Cousins..". Max said "We're The Gay FaF Cousins!". Flint said "FaF?". Max said "Flynn and Fletcher or Fletcher and Flynn. Duh!". Flint said "Oh.. It could be MaF or FaM". Max said "Nah, FaF sounds better!". They heard the bell to their next class. They grabbed their things for the next class.

- - - End of the day - - -

"Hey Flynn, Fletcher" Hailey said, Flint asked "Can you ever call us our first names?". Hailey said "Yeah Flint, But It is not as cool!". Flint rolled his eyes, they went back to Max's house. They talked about random stuff until Hailey's phone rang, she answered it, Xylon was on "Ms. Jonas, Mr. Middlesmith wants to see you". Hailey said trying not to laugh "Okay Agent Xylon". Xylon laughed and said "You're very cute Hailey... I am never becoming an Agent! Anyways like, I said. Rodney want's to see you". Hailey asked "Why?". Xylon said "Can't tell you why". Hailey said "Fine... Ughh, Bye Xylon". They hung up, she asked Max and Flint "Can you guys pick up my brothers from school?". They said "Sure". She said "Thanks guys! They are in Middle and Elementary school. Bye".

She left to Rodney's place. She got there and rung the doorbell, No one answered, she knocked on the door until Rodney answered. He said "Oh hey Hailey". She gave him a death stare, she said "Why did you need me?". Rodney said "Well... I need to go to your school's Prom without Bella knowing I'm there...". Hailey knew why she was there, she screamed "HOLLE TO THE VERDAMMNT NO! YOU'RE LIKE FIFTY YEARS OLD! I'M 17!". Rodney said "For your info Hailey, I'm only Forty-Seven". Hailey said "Fifty, Forty-Seven, Makes no difference!". He sighed and said "Hailey, I need you to help me. Please help". Hailey said "My parents wouldn't agree". Rodney perked up and said "Your mom said you can". Hailey half screamed "What? She did not?". She grabbed out her phone and called her mom,

"MOM!"

"Yes Hailey".

"Did you tell Rodney that I can go to the prom with him?".

"Yes...".

"MOM! HE'S LIKE FIFTY!"

Rodney yelled "Forty-Seven!".

"Whatever... *Back to her mom* Why would you tell him that? He's 30 years older then me! THIRTY!".

"It's not like you're really going to date him... You're just going to go with him to the prom. Since he will be turning himself in a teen too".

"I don't care if he's making himself look like... Joe Jonas! I don't care if he's going to run into a pole! IDC! He will still be Forty-Seven! And I'll still be Seventeen!".

Both her mom and Rodney (Who had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation) "Please Hailey. Do it".

"... Ughh... I hate you guys... But I'll do it".

Rodney said "YAY!", He hugged Hailey, She muttered "He is so gay". He said "Hey! I heard that!". She smiled evilly, she said "Well it's true. Now get your Doofenshmirtz hands off me!". She pushed him off her. He said "I'm not a Doofenshmirtz!". Hailey said "Yeah and my dad really ain't my dad and Heinz is!". Rodney muttered "You never know. He did have a kid with Perry in a story, with the same Inator that made you". Hailey said "Atless-". She heard her mom that was still on the line say, "You know I'm still here". Hailey said "Sorry". She hung up and finished "My grandfather doesn't have a girly name!". Rodney said "Atless my Mom's name isn't like a river!".

"Atless my dad is famous!".

"Atless I knew my dad the first 13 years of my life!".

"Atless my grandparents are still together!".

"Atless I don't have three grandfathers!".

"Hey! Heinz isn't really a grandfather! Anyways, Atless My mom didn't die!".

"Atless my grandfather isn't the brother of Santa Claus!".

"Atless my grandma ain't related to the stupidest person in the world!".

That went on till like an hour stopped when Hailey's brother called her up telling her it was time for dinner. Hailey said to Rodney "I got to go. Bye weirdo!". She smiled as she left.

She left arrived home, her littlest brother ran up to her and hugged her. He asked "Why didn't you pick us up?". Hailey said "I was at that Doofus, Rodney's place. Sorry X". Her brother (Who had the same name as her friend) called himself X instead of Xylon due to Hailey's friends name was the same. She and Xylon went to eat with their family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Done! Review, I'll update soon... Hopefully_**


	2. April and Bella's story

_**A/N this is Bella and April's story. :) Thanks to Pricat for reviewing**_

* * *

><p>"Bella, I need to tell you something." Max said.<p>

"Yes Max?" Bella asked.

"I love you and, Will you be my girlfriend?" Max asked.

"Yes!" Bella said excited.

Max smiled and then said "Bella..."

"Yeah?"

"Wake up!".

_**Real world two minutes before**_

April was shaking her friend awake saying "Bella, Wake up! Ughh... Mrs. Flynn. Wake up Bella!... Hmm...". She grabbed the air horn out of Ralph's bag and put it right next to Bella's ear, she blew it while saying "Wake up!". Bella jumped right out of the chair. She said "What the? April!". April laughed and said "Sorry. You wouldn't wake up!". Bella said "I hate you...". April said "I don't care... Now come on, before we're late for our next class!".

They both grabbed their things and went to their lockers. They got what they needed and were about to go to their next class when Felix stopped Bella. He said "Hey Bella".

"Hey..." She said confused.

"Bella, Want to go to the Prom with me?".

"Well..." She looked at Max and then back at Felix sadly said "Sure Felix".

"Cool, See Yah".

He left, Bella sighed. April asked "Why did you say yes? Didn't you want to go with Max?". Bella answered "Yeah, But... He hasn't asked and I don't think he will". She shut her locker and they went to their next class.

_**End of the day**_

"So April, You going to Prom?" Bella asked her friend. April answered "No. No one wants to go with me and Ralph already is going with Sage". Bella said "Ahh... So you're going to stay home?" April nodded and then said "Or go see a Movie by myself". Bella said "Ah...". They went to April's house and hung out watching Movies.

Max had called Bella up half way into the first movie. Bella grabbed her phone and answered it,

"Hello".

"Hey Belle! How are you?".

"I'm okay... You?".

"I'm alright. So I heard your going to the prom with Felix".

"Yeah...".

"Coolz. So where are you now?".

"At April's watching Movies".

"Oh. What one?".

"Umm... I think Halloween".

"Oh..." In the background you could hear Flint saying "Dude, Ask her if you can come over!". Max asked "Mind if I come over?".

"Sure.".

"Cool, See you soon".

"Okay".

They hung up; Bella said to April "Max is coming over..." April said "Cool!" She thought, "Plan is in action..."

_**With Max and Flint**_

Flint got a text from April,

"Hey Flint, Tell Max to call up Bella, Then sometime in there, When Bella says we are watching a movie, Halloween, that he should ask if he can come over...".

"Okay".

Flint said to Max as they walked into Max's house "You should call up Bella". Max asked "Why?" Flint said, "Just cause..." Max noticed his cousin was being suspicious, He said "Fine". He grabbed his cell phone and called up Bella. Flint told him when he asked where Bella was "Dude, Ask her if you can come over!" Max did and Flint smiled. "Plan is in action," He thought. Max told his parents he was going to April's. Flint left the house and texted April

"It worked! :) Mind if I come over too?".

"Sure Flint".

Flint got in his car and waited for Max to get in. Max came out the front door and got into the car. Flint started up the car and started backing up. He then drove to April's place. They got there and Max got out of the car first. Flint put the car in park and pulled his keys out. He got of the car and went up to the door with Max, Now Max was going to knock but Flint opened the door. He said "Hey April! Hey Belle!". April said "Hey Flint!". Bella said "Hey Flint. Hi Max".

Flint pushed Max into the seat next to Bella. Flint then sat down in a chair and started watching the movie. Bella had got scared and held onto Max. Max held her, Flint and April smiled thinking "Maxbella is totally happening". April said "I'll be back". She got up signaling Flint to come with her. Flint said "I think I'll come too". He got up and they wet into the kitchen. April said "Good Job my friend!". Flint said "Thanks April". She said "You're welcome". He said "So now what?".

"We watch the movie".

"Can we watch a different one? Halloween sucks".

"Sure.".

They left the kitchen and went to watch a Different movie.

**Later**

Max was driving Bella home while Flint hung out at April's for a bit more.

Max dropped Bella off at her house. She said "Thanks Max". He said "Your welcome". They both got out of the car as Rodney had texted him while he was at April's for some random reason. Bella went into the house and saw her dad asleep on the couch. She said "Oh my god! My Great-Grand father broke into the house again and stole the flat screen TV!". Rodney woke up and jumped off the couch, He saw his flat screen still there and said "Bella Middlesmith!". Bella laughed and asked "What Dad? I wanted to wake you up! Since your show is on! So Dad, What did you do when I was gone?". Rodney said lying "Nothing much, I just watched TV". Bella said "Oh… Well Night Dad". She hugged her dad and went upstairs. Max on the other hand was standing in the doorway.

Rodney said looking at Max like, Why are you just standing there, "Come on in Max…". Max came in and closed the door. Rodney said acting like a total teenager "Why don't you just walk in the door. You're totally welcome to just walk in especially if I texted you saying I needed to tell you something". Max said "Because It's polite not to walk in without someone telling you to come in". Rodney asked "Are you like a vampire? That would make a lot of sense since you like a teenage Larten".

Max looked at him with a "Shut up" look. He said "I ain't a vampire, and If I was, I wouldn't need to be invited in. It is just polite!".

"Whatever. I need to tell you that… And Keep this a secret from Bella".

"Okay. I promise to keep it a secret from her".

"Good. This coming Friday, You know when you kids have your little prom, I'm going to spy on Bella. But I need you to come afterwards… I have an evil little plan".

"Nice… You have to spy on your own daughter…".

"Oh shut up you Vampire!".

"I'm not a vampire and if I was one. I wouldn't need to be invited in!".

"Whatever!".

Max mumbled "God… You're such like a teenager…". Rodney said "I heard that! Watch what you say… Or I will blast Bella with Heinz's De-love-inator…".

Max rolled his eyes and said "Whatever. I'll just make a machine to make her love me".

"You are totally like Heinz, Are you guys sure that he ain't you're not Heinz's Grandson?".

"Yes. I am sure. If I was I couldn't love Bella. She would be my blood cousin".

"Being cousins didn't stop Marie and Thomas!".

"For one thing, Marie and Thomas are not blood cousins. Secondly, They are weirdos. Thirdly…"He laughed a bit and continued " It'd be like you and Hailey dating! Which will never really happen". Rodney said "Yeah". Max said "Hey Rodney what were we talking about earlier?". Rodney said "I forgot…". Max said "Ah… Well I'm going home. Bye". He left; Rodney went up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done with this chapter… (: Review plz!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks Pricat for reviewing Blah blah… This is going a couple days later.**_

Bella dragged Hailey to get a dress, Hailey found a good one in two seconds. A purple dress, But Bella was taking forever.

"You look good in that one too!" Hailey said frustrated at her friend. Bella said "You just want to get out of here".

"Yeah I do. So what will get you out faster?".

"A boy's opinion on it".

"Weird… Most girls like the girls opinion".

"Well I want to know if a boy likes it".

Hailey rolled her eyes and Facetimed Max, Flint answered it though "Yeah".

"Hey Flint. Can you and Max please tell Bella what you think of her dress?".

"Sureos". Hailey pressed a button and the camera switched to the back one to show Bella's dress.

Max who just showed up said "That looks so beautiful!".

Flint said "Yeah!". Bella said "Really?".

The boys said "Yeah. It's perfect!". Bella said "Thanks guys!".

Flint said "No problem. Now can we go back to our movie?".

Hailey laughed and said "No! I need someone to pick me up from here! She's going to also look for matching shoes! And then look at Jewelry!". Flint laughed and said "I'll come pick you up… Where are you guys?".

Hailey switched the camera and showed him, "Oh…" He said "I'll be there soon".

"Thanks Flint".

"You're welcome… Jonas".

"Oh shut up Fletcher".

"Neve-".

Hailey turned down the volume so she couldn't hear him. He said "You just turned down the volume didn't you…". He hung up and got in his car.

Hailey half lied down on the bench she was on. She had accidentally fell asleep on it. Flint came in and laughed, He asked one of the lady's that worked there if they had a cup of water. Weirdly they did, He poured it on her face and she jumped up. He laughed and said "Come on Sleeping beauty". Hailey said "What is up with you're guys wake ups! A simple shake and yelling won't work?". She thought back to every time she fell asleep in class, Even once in the car ride to her great-grandparents. Flint said "They're funnier!". Hailey said "Fuck you Flint Fletcher".

"Oh now I need to tell your father. You know he doesn't like his little girl cussing".

"Flint. You do that, I'll break your mouth so you can't even talk!"

"I'm not like my cousin, Hailey".

"Neither am I".

"Which Cousin?"

"Think about it. Which cousin won't hurt a fly?"

"I can't think of any cousins but I can think of someone"

"Who?"

"Rodney"

"He's my cousin…"

"Oh you meant ones that weren't blood related too? Well then that's a lot of people".

"I quit".

She left the store and got in Flint's car. Flint came out to the car and got in the car too. Hailey asked "Where's Max?" Flint shrugged, He looked in the store and saw Max talking with Bella. Flint said "I'm just gonna leave him here. Bella can drive him home" He drove back to his house. Hailey went into the house and jumped on the couch. Flint came in too and said "Stop jumping on my furniture! It is very expensive!"

"I was there when you got it and it was only 10 dollars!"

"So? The ride over there took 50 bucks out of my pocket! I was going to use that on a limo"

"For when?"

"For my wedding with Victoria"

"Isn't she fours years older then you?"

"So? My mom is six years older then my father"

"But you're seventeen?"

"So?"

"Forget it"

She turned on the TV and watched the Movie that was on.

_**Meanwhile with Max and Bella**_

_One hour later_

"Okay lets go Max", Bella said as she was done shopping. She looked over at Max. He said, "Good choice". He was carrying a bunch of bags. They went out to her car. She tried starting it up but It won't start.

"Oh no…" She said "Max… It's not starting up"

"Uh oh…" Max said, "Umm.. Call your father.. Maybe he can help us!"

Bella took out her phone and called up her father. Rodney said "Well I only got my truck… Elizabeth took my van. So your boyfriends gotta find a ride home!"

"He ain't my boyfriend dad!" She exclaimed. She whispered "Even though I want him to be…"

Rodney thought _"Heard you Bell… He's just can't work up the courage.." _He said "Alright Bella… I'll just threaten Elizabeth to give me back my van!"

"Dad… She's my mother…"

"… Bye Bella…" He hung up quickly and called up someone else.

Bella shook her head and said "He'll be here soon"

"Alright.."

Rodney got his van back and went to the store Max and Bella were stuck at. Bella got in the van. Max asked "What about the car?"

"I don't care about it.. It's Elizabeth's" Rodney said. Max got in and sat next to Bella. Rodney started up his car and drove home. As he was driving he asked "So Max, Where yah want me to drop you off at?" Max answered "You don't have to.. I'll just hang out at your house and then get Flint to come pick me up.." He said it with a smirk on his face.

"Alright then" Rodney said as he kept driving.

He got to the house and Max and Bella got out of the car.

_**Small Chappie… Was this needed… No. Do I want to rush to Prom night. NOPE! Sorry.. Next chapter WILL be Prom day/night! YAY!**_


	4. Prom Night

_**The next day, 3:00**_

* * *

><p>"Oh my, this day has gone fast…" Bella said as she walked with Hailey and April.<p>

Hailey said "'greed… Ughh I can't believe its Prom Night already!"

"Yeah, neither can I!" Bella exclaimed.

Hailey sighed, she saw her house and said goodbye to her friends. She went inside her house. She went upstairs to get ready. She was almost ready when,

"_DING-DONG!"_

"I'LL GET IT!" Hailey's little Brother, Xavier yelled out. He answered the door and saw a guy standing there, "Are you my sister's prom date..?"

"Yes"

"Oh my.. Did the store run out of clown suits?" He scanned the guys clothing. Purple everywhere besides his hair. Hailey came down and saw Rodney as an eighteen-year-old standing in the doorway.

"What did you rob a purple store?" Hailey asked laughing.

"NO!"

"Please don't tell me you also have a purple car!"

"…" Rodney stared at her, "Shut up Hailey"

"Nope" Hailey said smiling, "Xavier… If I am not home by 10.. Call the cops and say I have been kidnapped by a man that robbed a purple store"

"Alright Sis!"

Hailey smiled and said "Thanks Xavier" She left with Rodney, She got in his car and said, "You do look like you robbed a purple store"

"Shut up" Rodney said starting up the car.

He drove off.

They got to the prom and went inside the Gymnasium. Hailey said, "Okay let's get this stupid thing over with"

Hailey saw some food and grabbed some. She ate the food and then sat down in a chair. Rodney joined her.

They sat there for a long time until Hailey heard a song on she loved. She smiled as she heard the song.

Rodney looked at her and got up, "May I have this dance?"

Hailey looked at him and said, "You look like you belong in those sappy movies… Sure" She got up and took his hand. He took her other hand and they both "danced." Hailey said "You fail at dancing"

"Shut up Hailey"

"Never"

Hailey started singing a couple seconds later. Rodney asked, "You know this song well huh?"

"Yep, I love this song so much!" Hailey said smiling.

The song ended and a new song came on. Rodney smiled, as he knew the song. The kids in the gym questioned the song but it started to get good to them.

"Dance Dance, You're falling in love" Rodney start singing quietly. Hailey said "And you know this song huh?"

"Yeah… It is fricking Dance Dance by fall out Boy. Of course I know it!"

"Wow…." She said as if it was so great.

She looked around and saw everyone dancing to the song. She looked at Rodney and shook her head. She asked, "Should I do the crazy dance?"

"Looking at how these kids dance I think you won't look like an idiot!" Rodney exclaimed.

Hailey looked around and said "Alright then…" She started randomly dancing around (Thankfully, she was not wearing heels). Rodney laughed and joined her. The both ended up laughing and then they stopped. "We look like complete idiots!" they both exclaimed. They both kept laughing and saying random stuff.

Rodney said, "I love you!" Before he knew, he said that it was too late. Hailey stared at him not laughing anymore. "Huh?" She asked.

"Uhh…." He gulped "Damn it"

"Dude.. You're.. You're weird! I'm leaving" She walked away.

"Hailey…! Wait!" He ran after her. She had stopped and turned around after she was outside. Rodney was right behind her. And right as he was trying to slow down he tripped on a rock and fell down on her. And his lips touched hers. He noticed this and scrambled to get up. Hailey said "What the Hell did you just do?"

"I tripped! I tripped on that rock! And I fell and…" He was now mumbling words.

"Rodney.. Rodney… RODNEY SPEAK NORMAL WORDS!"

He looked at her and said "I didn't mean to kiss you! I.. I… *Sigh* I didn't mean to"

Hailey got up, sighed and said "Dude… I have a question.. Um.. Do you really uhh… Love me?"

"If I answered that you'd think I was a weirdo, Pervert, Or weirdass"

"So I guess that's a yes"

"Yes"

"… This is gonna turn out to be a romantic thing isn't it?"

"You didn't get it at where the kids dreams?"

"I thought that was to fill in time!"

"…"

They ignored that bit of the talk and Rodney said "I wonder where Max is"

"What you mean?"

"Nothing"

She looked at him and shook her head.

**With Max**

"I'm in dating a girl that doesn't even like me,

I miss a girl that needs me

I-"

"What are you doing?" Flint asked as he saw Max singing while getting ready for something.

"Nothing…" Max said looking at Flint.

"… Why are you dressed up as if you're going to the prom?"

"Because I am"

"But you don't have a date"

"So..?"

"So.. Why go?"

"Because I can" Max said as he put on his shoes. He was all ready and grabbed his keys, "Bye Flint." He went outside and got in his car. He drove to the school. He parked the car and got out. As he walking to go into the gym, he saw Hailey and Rodney outside. He said, "Hey guys… Umm… Why does Rodney look like he robbed a purple store?"

Hailey laughed and said, "Because he is weird." Rodney looked at her and said, "Shut up Hailey"

"NEVER!"

"… Weirdo"

Max said "I'm gonna.. Uh.. Go inside" He went inside and tracked down someone.

"Max?" He heard as he was walking, He stopped and turned around. He saw Bella behind him dressed in her white dress.

"Bella… Hi" He said looking at her. Bella said "Hi Max…" Silence fell between them.

"… So uh… Who did you come with" Bella asked.

"Oh, No one…"

"No one…? Why?"

"I didn't ask anyone and no one asked me"

"… Oh…" Bella looked over at Felix that was talking with his friends. She asked "Max… Would you um… like to dance with me?"

"Uhhh…. Sure"

They took each other's hands and started dancing together to the song. They both smiled and looked at each other.

Max said "Bella… I…" He couldn't get it out.

"Yes…?"

"I…" he gulped, "I… love you"

Her eyes widened…

* * *

><p><em><strong>What'cha Think?<strong>_

_**CLIFFHANGER SUCKERS!**_

… _**Don't worry I'll update soon. (:**_


	5. The end

"_I… I love you"_

_Her eyes widened…_

She couldn't believe what he just said, Shock and Joy hit her. "R-Really?" was all that came out.

Max nodded. She squealed in joy and then covered her mouth.

They both heard "I guess that means you love him too" They looked and saw Rodney standing behind them. Max said "How the heck? You were just outside…! Stalker!"

"I ain't a stalker Vampire boy"

"… Dad?" Bella asked as she looked at Rodney.

Rodney nodded and looked at her, "Yeah… Uh… You know I think I heard someone call my name.. I'll be right back" He rushed off.

Bella shook her head and said "He's so crazy…" She looked at Max, "I kinda love you too Max though"

Max smiled and said "If this ends like those romantic movies and stories a kiss is going to happen"

Bella smiled and said "It's going to end like a Romantic movie alright.." Max and Her kissed each other. It was the best day ever…

_With Rodney and Hailey_

"… I am going to have to disinfect my lips… Then my brain" Hailey complained. Rodney was blushing thinking of the kiss. Hailey looked at him and said "Weirdass…"

"Shut up…"

"Never.."

Rodney shook his head. Hailey said "Hey… You know what I wonder"

"What..?"

"Who Ralph went with.."

She looked around and then spotted Ralph with Sage Middlesmith, Bella's sister. Sage was though talking Felix. Ralph shook his head and said something to Sage. Sage shrugged and turned around. She said something to Felix then kissed him.

Hailey and Rodney both said "Disgusting!" Hailey looked at Rodney and said "Wait! She's your daughter and you aren't even acting like a father would act towards that"

"I never mentioned how she's not my real daughter, or how little faith I have in her being anything more then a popular bit-girl?"

"No… And Oh…"

"Yeah.. She is just like her brother… But Bella… I have faith in her. That's why I was worrying…"

Hailey said "You know… You go beyond what a father would do to protect his little girl… A normal father would just either spy on the kid or ruin their life.. You actually try to blend in with the kids to spy on your daughter… Bella is very lucky"

Rodney smiled and said "That's the first nice thing you have said all night"

"Yeah don't get use to it" She said as she got up, "Now come on, You're taking me to Olive Garden." Rodney shook his head and said "Just like her mother…"

So, Hailey and Rodney went to Olive Garden. Hailey got the salad and ate three bowls of it until Rodney said no more or she would be sick for the next month. Hailey started to crush on him but if someone asked her if she liked him she would respond "HELL NO!" or throw them into the wall.

Bella and Max became a couple after that night.

Sage and Felix fell in love and they moved in together into a apartment. Rodney jokes around saying that they got married.

Ralph found out April liked him and now they hang out together and "go out."

It's a love story.. And it all began with the Prom of '36...

Peace!

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's the end… Wow… Thanks for staying tuned... Hailey and Rodney say "Thanks for reading the weird story of randomness!"<strong>_


End file.
